The Geo Team Movie 2
|image = The Geo Team Movie 2 Poster.jpg |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Geo G. Terry Ward |producer = Steve Samono |writer = Geo G. |music = Heitor Pereira |editor = Terry Ward |studio = 2BIG3k Glass Ball Productions |distributor = Universal Pictures |release = January 18, 2013 |language = English |time = 96 minutes |budget = $75 million |gross = $73,753,953 |preceded = The Geo Team Movie}} The Geo Team Movie 2 is a 2013 American animated 3D action comedy-adventure film based on the television series The Geo Team. It is the sequel to the 2001 hit, The Geo Team Movie. It is the second installment of a projected trilogy, produced by 2BIG3k Animation and released by Universal Pictures. The film deals with the plot of how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. The Geo Team Movie 2 ''was originally planned to be released in theaters on September 28, 2012, but it was changed to December 21, 2012 and finally January 18, 2013. Along with ''Mama (also released on January 18, 2013), it was last Universal film to use the 100th anniversary logo Plot Coming soon! Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Little Guy / Geo / Toon Link / Elmo / Grover / Telly Monster / Bert & Ernie / Additional Voices (voice) *Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / Cookie Monster / Big Bird / Kermit the Frog / Oscar the Grouch / Additional Voices (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices (voice) *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman / Additional Voices (voice) *Keith Ferguson as Jason / Bloo / Additional Voices (voice) *Ed Helms as The Once-ler (voice) *Tara Strong as Coraline Jones / Zoe / Additional Voices (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Additional Voices (voice) *Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Kevin the Minion / Bob the Minion / Stuart the Minion / Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson (voice) *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Additional Voices (voice) Production A sequel to the first film was announced by Geo G. in April 2001. On July 4, 2011, Geo G. stated that pre-production for the film had been given a green light. The film was originally planned for release on September 28, 2012, but was changed to December 21, 2012 and finally January 18, 2013 to avoid competition with Hotel Transylvania. Release The film was theatrically released in the United States on January 18, 2013. Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 12 toys. Home media The Geo Team Movie 2 was released on DVD, Blu-ray Disc and Blu-ray 3D on May 14, 2013. The 3D and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film Homer and Dick's Guide to Cool Things. Reception Critical reception The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 94%. The consensus states, "This is the best Geo Team Movie yet.". It holds a 83% rating on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". Box office The film grossed $73,753,953 on it's opening weekend, leaving it #9 during the weekend behind Escape from Planet Earth. It eventually went onto a gross of $468,952,248 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Soundtrack Possible sequel Geo G. mentioned that there may be a third film in the series, but that they might not have time to do it. Category:Films Category:The Geo Team Movie 2